<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(kuzusoda) Why did it Have to be You? by kiokuzuryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073745">(kuzusoda) Why did it Have to be You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokuzuryuu/pseuds/kiokuzuryuu'>kiokuzuryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, BL, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hope vs. Despair, Kuzusoda, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokuzuryuu/pseuds/kiokuzuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don't read this lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hello!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi everyone!! my name is milo and i wrote this story on wattpad and am posting it here to get more readers :3 (i didn't steal this from wattpad, the work is my own.) </p><p>some important things to note:<br/>
-this is a non despair arc where the killing games don't happen<br/>
-this is their first year of high school<br/>
-limited story with 12 episodes... and maybe an epilogue if i'm feeling up to it.<br/>
-i have scripted the story already so no suggestions for what's to happen please (i mean i can't stop you but)<br/>
-please call me out on any spelling mistakes, i want to get better at writing<br/>
-i'm very new to ao3 so please let me know if i'm doing something wrong!<br/>
-have fun reading you little gays lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool breeze ran through the air, spreading the white blossoms of a nearby flowering  tree into the path of a young boy. He stared up at the sheer size of the building, trying to take it all in. He breathed in, then out. The air was crisp.<br/>
"Young Master?" spoke a voice behind him.<br/>
"I told you, Peko, you can cut that "young master" crap... at this school, our professional relationship doesn't exist." he sighed.<br/>
"I'm aware. It's just that the bell should ring soon." stated the silver haired girl.<br/>
And so, to avoid being late, he entered the school with an undeniable hope growing in his chest.<br/>
....................................<br/>
As soon as he opened the door, sound and color poured from the door into the hall. His classmates, fully decked out in brightly colored and unique outfits, were all chatting and laughing. He sighed. Not his kind of people.<br/>
You could definitely tell why they were at Hope's Peak though- they had got to be Ultimates. That chick with the camera? Probably photographer. One guy has hamsters crawling his arms into his scarf- some sort of Ultimate pet owner, maybe? One of them I assumed was a nurse from her outfit.<br/>
A girl dressed brightly in blues and pinks bounced over to the back corner desk he had chosen.<br/>
"HEY-O! Ibuki Mi-oda here, Ultimate Musician! And you are?"<br/>
Ibuki leaned into his face so that she was uncomfortably close.<br/>
"Kuzuryu. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu." He said shortly. The room got slightly quieter. She blinked, still too close for comfort.<br/>
"Who?" she said, comfortably oblivious.<br/>
"The heir of the Kuzuryu gang, dumbass." hissed a small blonde girl from behind her.<br/>
"Oh! Ok, nice to meet you, Fufu!" she said, grinning. "So what's your Ultimate then?"<br/>
"I thought it was clear, I'm the Ultimate Yakuza. AND DON'T GO GIVING ME FLUFFY ASS NICKNAMES LIKE FUFU, MOTHERFUCKER!" he growled.<br/>
"Eep!" came from a pink haired boy wearing a neon green jumpsuit. He was talking to another blonde girl, who's posture and expression radiated regality.<br/>
"You gotta problem, highlighter lookin ass? Who do you think you are?"<br/>
"No sir! I mean Fufu! I mean, i'm Kazuichi Soda!" He stumbled over his words.<br/>
.........<br/>
From that point on, Fuyuhiko and his classmates earned a mutual understanding for each other. Even Kazuichi, who made a fool of himself on the very first day. It was a classroom with bouncing, intense energy. You could say it was filled with hope.</p><p>And yet, the Ultimate Yakuza had never felt more alone.</p><p> </p><p>(422 words) thanks for reading! if anyone even reads this lol<br/>
let me know if there are any errors! sorry if this seems boring at first, it'll get better. also, the chapter lengths might be inconsistant but this is fairly short compared to others.<br/>
have a nice day :)<br/>
-milo &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2: Uncomfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 6 months since the start of the school year. Friendships had been built from the ground up, their talents blossomed, and Soda had managed to hit on every single girl in the class by now, even Hiyoko. Which, of course, resulted in a broken nose. By now, the class had certainly bonded, all thanks to their teacher, Miss Yukizome.</p><p>"All right class!" she called, her tone chipper as usual. "Today's the day of our class picnic! Let's all head outside towards the track field to get ourselves comfortable."</p><p>Fuyuhiko scoffed. He was NOT in the mood to have a buddy-buddy friendly picnic. That rowdy bunch was getting WAY to comfortable.</p><p>"Aw, what's wrong Baby Gangsta? Awe you tiweddd?" cracked his classmate Akane. The class let out a collective laugh.</p><p>"Don't fucking call me Baby Gangsta! And yes, I am tired for your information." he yelled.</p><p>"You guys, we're going outside. No matter what." said Miss Yukizome, her voice sickly sweet but her tone threatening as it sometimes was. Fuyuhiko was shortly pushed out of the classroom by Ibuki and Nagito, with Nagito rambling something about how this picnic would fill them with hope and how grateful he was to have been invited, being the trash he was. They ignored Komaeda's comments as usual.</p><p>............</p><p>It was a cool fall day, and fallen leaves were blowing across their legs and blanket as the class ate. <br/>"So, who fuckin' decided to have a picnic in the middle of October?" said Nekomaru, shivering. <br/>"Yeah! Ibuki's cold!" she said, taking a bite of a sandwich as she spoke.<br/>"Almost as cold as the underworld..." spoke Gundham, his deep voice ominous like it always was. <br/>"Oh, whatever!" said Miss Yukizome. "We're all having fun, isn't that right?"<br/>Fuyuhiko looked up from where he was sitting on the corner of the blanket. The sky was grey and tired looking, with no clouds in sight. He could understand why others were feeling cold, but for him it didn't feel that out of place. There were too many people, and he was too tired. Even his friends were wearing him out. <br/>"Hey! Guys?" came Kazuichi's voice, pulling Fuyuhiko back to reality. <br/>"Me and Miss Sonia have... an announcement to make..." He said, blushing almost as pink as his hair. <br/>"We are dating!" smiled Sonia. "That's how you put it, right Soda?" <br/>"U-um, yeah!" He grinned, clearly proud of himself. The two took each other's hand and raised them, as if in victory. <br/>For some reason, Fuyuhiko felt sick. Maybe it was the sandwiches. Maybe it was the noise. Maybe it was the once refreshing air that was now making him nauseous. But he needed to leave. <br/>"I'll be back." He said shortly. The class watched him curiously as he walked away and turned the corner.  Peko got up and discreetly walked in the same direction. <br/>"Congrats guys, but what was that all about?" said Mahiru, puzzled. <br/>"Forget about him! So have you guys... uh... "done it" yet...?" Teruteru grinned and stared just below Sonia's line of sight. <br/>"Hey! What the hell, ya fuckin' perv!" said Kaz, now blushing even harder.<br/>.........</p><p>Fuyuhiko's hideout, or the extra equipment shed as most knew it, was his destination. Nekomaru had let him use the space for whatever he wanted.<br/>Once inside, he fell to the floor thanks to his knees which were shaking more violently than ever. <br/>"Fucking hell..." he said defensively, although he wasn't sure to what. <br/>And then he started to cry. <br/>God he hated crying. He's a yakuza, for crying out loud. He shouldn't have time to let loose like this. And yet, here he was, sitting on the floor, a waterfall of tears silently coming from his eyes and he was all alone. He really was all alone, huh? He never talked to anyone in the class, and he barely had any friends. But why was he crying? Is it because he's alone? Or is it because someone else isn't? Someone else was happy? Someone else was laughing and smiling with another person?</p><p>He heard a gentle knock on the door. Shit. He wiped his tears the best he could and opened the shed door, and there stood Peko Pekoyama, blocking the light of the sky outside.<br/>"Come in..." he muttered, relieved it was her and not a different classmate or student. <br/>He sat on the floor again and she joined him. <br/>"It's ok, you know." Peko used one of her rare smiles to try to cheer him up. He looked up.<br/>"No.. it's.." was all he could let out before his voice cracked and he started to cry again. He leaned against the swordswoman's shoulder as she held him, trying her best not to cry with him. He was never this vulnerable. <br/>And she was so in love with him.<br/>So, so in love.<br/>"Young Master?"</p><p> </p><p>789 words<br/>ok so i really like this chapter but it also makes like no sense<br/>let me know if these should be longer<br/>have a nice day/night! take care of yourself &lt;3<br/>-milo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3: Paths Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuhiko glanced up at Peko through his stinging eyes. <br/>"What?" he said. He was curious- Peko had an expression he had never seen lie upon her face before. She seemed almost ... nervous. The Ultimate Swordswoman? Nervous? Something was off. "Are you okay? You can tell me anything, you know." He said, slightly less sharply.<br/>"Well, I've known you for a really long time. I'm very sorry if this is disrespectful to my Young Master, but... I'm rather fond of you. More than a tool should be of her master, to be more clear." she said, clearing her throat. The anxiety that had shown in her face was gone, replaced by her usual unwavering stare.<br/>"What, you wanna be my girlfriend or something?" he smirked. <br/>"In all honesty, yes, Master Kuzuryu." She looked down at her shoes, a light blush dancing across her cheeks and nose. <br/>"Oh..." he said, somewhat shocked. He was just teasing, he didn't think she was serious... Then again, she was always serious. What could he say? It's not like he didn't like Peko, he'd just never thought of them together like that. An idea formed in his head. Maybe... maybe if he had a girlfriend too, he'd be just as happy as Kazuichi always was. Maybe he'd shine the same way. Was it that he felt bad seeing Sonia and Kazuichi together because he was jealous of their happiness? Was that the right decision? Doubt momentarily filled his head. Something felt off. But he had made up his mind, and with that he let out a very confident "Ok." <br/>He blinked. "Yeah, let's start going out or whatever. You're my... girlfriend now." he said, picking his words like he was walking on a thin sheet of ice, with one wrong step making him break the surface and falling through. As soon as he said it, he was unsure again. But he was already here. If there was one thing he knew from his short life, it was that he could never, ever go back. <br/>Peko smiled again, this time more confidently. "Thank you... Fuyuhiko." She gave him a small kiss on the forehead, leaving him in shock that she had used his name and from the action of that kiss. <br/>With that, Fuyuhiko left the shed. With dry eyes and Peko gone, there was no reason for him to be there. <br/>...............<br/>(Timeskip to the end of the day, by their lockers)<br/>Soda slammed his locker shut. Today, it wasn't out of frustration. It was out of pure overwhelming joy that had been the result of his perfect day. He and Miss Sonia, his blue eyed blondie dream girl, were together at last! Nothing could come between them! <br/>"Hey! Soda!" shouted a voice close to him. "I said hey, get your horny head out of the clouds." grumbled Fuyuhiko. <br/>"My bad!" Kazuichi yelped. It had been a while since he'd talked to the yakuza boy. He quickly straightened his beanie. "So what's up?" he grinned, shark like teeth leaving no gaps in his smile. <br/>"Nothing really. I just didn't really get a chance to congratulate you earlier. You finally hooked the princess, huh?" Fuyuhiko nudged his shoulder playfully. <br/>Kazuichi beamed. "Yeah! I can't believe it!" he said proudly, He could still feel the warmth from where Fuyuhiko's arm had nudged his own. "I guess I'm just irresistible!" he joked. <br/>"Don't get too full of yourself. I've got... a girlfriend too now." the blonde grinned. <br/>"Huuuuh? Who?" Kazuichi's mouth gaped open, showing how obviously taken aback he was.<br/>"What're you acting all surprised for, jackass?" he scoffed, his face going slightly red. "Just... good for you, is what I was saying. See ya around." Fuyuhiko turned to leave. "Hey, wait up!" called Kazuichi, jogging after him. "I haven't asked this yet.. but do you wanna be friends?" he said, showing off his sharp, pointy teeth again. The smaller boy rolled his eyes.<br/>"Just acquaintances for now, got it? I don't want you getting too friendly here. <br/>"Great! You can't change your mind now! See yaaaaaa!" shouted Kazuichi, jogging towards the exit. He bumped into a few people along the way. <br/>"Idiot..." Fuyuhiko grunted. A small, warm smile formed on his lips against his will. Someone wanted to be friends with him.  Kazuichi wanted to be friends with him. </p><p>697 words<br/>hi hi! sorry this one was shorter than the last. i wasn't sure how to write it. i hope it turned out okay!<br/>if you're here thanks for reading! have a nice day/night and remember that you are valid!<br/>-milo &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4: Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi! author here! before this chapter starts i want to give a trigger warning for physical ab*se!! please do not read this chapter if the content could be harmful for you.<br/>here is a summary of the chapter for those of you who don't want to read this chapter: </p>
<p>kazuichi heads home to help out at his family's bike shop. this is a bi-weekly occurrence. his dad comes home under the influence and starts to act aggressively towards kazuichi. at school, fuyuhiko waits for kazuichi to show up, but when he does, his arm is littered with bruises. they get worse and worse until he shows up with a black eye, making fuyuhiko worried. one day, he just doesn't show up at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>also please note that i don't think abusive dad kazuichi is canon. i only incorporated it for plot purposes. ty :)<br/>also, thank you so much to @Goldie08 and a few guests who gave me kudos :D it's my first time writing on ao3 so it means a lot to me. enjoy the chapter!! (~˘▾˘)~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(third person kazuichi pov)<br/>
His toothy smile faded as soon as he left the shorter boy standing in the hall. As much as Kazuichi wanted to stay, to talk, just a little longer, he knew if he was late he'd be in big trouble. Twice a week, he had to head home to help his dad with the auto shop his family ran. With the dorms in the school, he didn't need to travel back and forth every day. This was fantastic news, because the bus ride was at least an hour each way and really tired him out. He couldn't drive with his dad, either. He was busy making money at the shop! Even if he did pick him up, he drove way too fast for Kazuichi's motion sickness to handle, anyways. In short, it was up to him to get back as soon as he could.<br/>
The bus ride was cold and quiet. As much as Kazuichi seemed extroverted and wild at school, that wasn't really in line with his personality. The truth is he liked to be alone. But hey, whatever helps him fit in, right? Or, well, stand out, in his case. With his brightly colored hair and clothes, it was easy for him to be seen in a crowd. He sighed and turned up his music, and wondered what Sonia was doing.<br/>
...................<br/>
(at home)<br/>
"Hey, Pop? I'm back!" he shouted. No response. Well, he might as well get to work. He dropped off his bags and headed to the garage. The doorknob was stuck as usual. He remembered trying to fix it once, with no success. He was best with machines, vehicles, and motors; he was the Ultimate Mechanic, after all! It seemed like the garage was getting more and more full every time he was back there. And with it, less and less money in his family's pockets. He let out a heavy sigh and got to work. It wasn't before he heard his dad come through the door. As soon as their eyes met, Soda could tell something was off. Where was his normal throaty, cheerful laugh? Why wasn't he calling Kazuichi's name? Why didn't he say anything? It was almost like he wasn't there. And then it hit him. The stench. Christ. Kazuichi's face scrunched up by instinct and he could feel himself trying not to breathe in too deeply. The alcohol, the dirt, the oil, the faintly greasy chinese food smell... not a good combo for anyone. He was completely drunk. Fully distracted by his dad's sudden and somewhat unpleasant appearance, Kazuichi flinched when his dad's hand found an hard grip on his shoulder. "What're you lookin' at?" he grumbled and pushed Kazuichi to the side. Soda fell on the concrete and immediately backed up further into the garage to put at least a little distance between them. The tension in the air was growing thicker and thicker by the minute. His dad looked around at the inside of the garage, and let out a grunt of disapproval. "'Thought you were supposed to be "ultimate"? Can't even fix a few bikes while yr' old man is gone?" "Well, I only got here a few minutes ago," said Kazuichi carefully. "I haven't had much time. How was your d-" His words were quickly and sharply cut off when his father grabbed his arm, forcing Kazuichi to get up from his sitting position. "Yeowch!" he cried out. "Hey, let go!" As he struggled to get away, his dad only held on tighter. He bit his lip and kept trying to pull his arm out of his grasp. This kind of thing hadn't happened for years so why now...? His father's eyes glazed over as he grabbed a wrench from a nearby shelf with his free hand. Kazuichi's eyes widened and then shut tight as he prepared himself for the worst.<br/>
..............<br/>
Fuyuhiko sighed impatiently. Another monotonous, boring day at school- but at least he got to see Kazuichi after yesterday. They were really friends now, right? He couldn't wait for the mechanic to bother him. He just had this glow to him that lit up the room. He guessed that's why Sonia was finally interested in him. The thought just made him sigh again. There was no reason to be jealous of Kazuichi, he had his own girlfriend after all now! If Peko was there for him before, her attention for him seemed to have multiplied by 100 now. She was always by his side, ate lunch with him every day, and asked him how he was doing every morning. Ibuki was fascinated with how close they got so suddenly- sometimes Fuyuhiko forgot him and the swordswoman never really talked or hung out at school before this. That didn't really matter though. Where the hell was Souda?<br/>
As if on cue, the pink haired boy stumbled into the classroom, face red and out of breath.<br/>
"Sorry I'm late, Miss Yukizome!" he panted. He fell into a seat like a bean bag tossed onto the floor.<br/>
"It's fine, Souda. Just try to be on time once in a while... please." sighed their teacher, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. Fuyuhiko snickered. It was true he was never really there at the right time in the morning. Suddenly, Fuyuhiko squinted, noticing a few dark blotches on Kazuichi's forearm and hand. It was probably nothing. Kazuichi sometimes got bruised or marked up from working on different machines. Something in his gut felt wrong, though. Isn't that what Akane was always saying? To follow your gut feeling? Whatever. If Fuyuhiko looked into everything that piqued his interest, he would have too much to do all the time. </p>
<p>But the marks didn't go away.<br/>
(in fuyu's room)<br/>
In the next few days, they just came back darker and bigger. Maybe there was just some sort of internal bleeding from the bruises last week making them linger on his skin. Yeah. That was probably it. That's all it was. But time was passing by Fuyuhiko so slowly, so why ask? Why even wonder? That clumsy dumbass trips himself up a lot anyways. But the young yakuza couldn't help but feel worried. He had never felt particularly worried for anyone before. Sometimes Peko, if she seemed sad or frustrated, but not any of his classmates. Maybe it because... they were friends now? He groaned and fell backwards onto his bed, with a heavy feeling in his chest. Why him? Why did it have to be him? He felt betrayed by his own thoughts as he tried to convince himself there was nothing amiss. A single person couldn't be that fucking clumsy though, could they? Not clumsy enough to...<br/>
(at school again, almost the end of the day.)<br/>
"...give yourself a black eye?" Fuyuhiko laughed. "What, get into a fight or something?" he made little fists and punched the air, making 'pew pew' noises before laughing again. Kazuichi chuckled with him, looking bright as usual.<br/>
"Something like that, haha!" he said, grinning. Something about his smile seemed insincere. He was definitely hiding something- or tired at least. Fuyuhiko's curiosity went out of check for a few seconds until the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day and making the blonde boy jump out of his shoes.<br/>
"Christ! Scaredy-cat much?" laughed Kazuichi.<br/>
"Oh, fuck off." Fuyuhiko grumbled.<br/>
"Anyways, I'm off!" said the taller boy before practically leaping out of his seat. He left a smile and wave behind as he left the classroom into the busy hall. Fuyuhiko wanted to talk to him seriously about his recent injuries but he was too late. Damn it. At least there was always tomorrow.<br/>
But he was a no show in the morning like usual. Fuyuhiko tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the other to show up.<br/>
"Psst! Hey, Boss Baby!" hissed Hiyoko. It took all of Fuyuhiko's might not to yell out during their lesson.<br/>
"Don't. call. me. that. What the fuck d'ya want, anyways" he spat back.<br/>
"Well the stick up your ass seems to be bothering you more than usual. What're you so gloomy for, huh?" she grinned mischievously.<br/>
"It's nothing! And why do you want to know, anyways?" he grumbled, annoyed with waiting for Kaz and with Hiyoko for being frustrating this early in the morning.<br/>
"I'm bored, what else do you THINK??" she groaned.<br/>
"Can I help you, Miss Saionji?" said Miss Yukizome. Hiyokos face flushed pink momentarily.<br/>
"No miss." she sighed, bored.<br/>
Fuyuhiko turned his eyes back to the front of the room. The tapping of his foot only sped up as he waited for Kazuichi.<br/>
But he never came that day.</p>
<p>hello and hi! i hope you're all doing well! this chapter is about 1550 words, much longer than usual. let me know if this is better or more enjoyable for you guys! take care of yourselves and stay hydrated!<br/>
-milo &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Part 5: Close Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Kuzuryu, Ms. Pekoyama, aren't you two going to head home?" said Miss Yukizome, head cocked like a dog. The bell had gone off at least ten minutes ago, and Fuyuhiko and Peko sat in the half empty classroom. She was only there to be by his side, and well, he was still waiting. He knew it was pointless. Why would Kaz show up to class now, once it was over? He felt that if he moved, he'd be thrown back into the real world- where his friend was hurt, and he didn't know what to do but to sit there enveloped in the realm of his own mind.<br/>
"It's all good, I'm waiting for someone." Fuyuhiko said, checking his watch. He paused. "...Ma'am." he added as an afterthought.<br/>
"No need to call me "ma'am." I want us all to be friends in this class!" sighed the cheerful teacher. "But more importantly, it's  started to rain, so if you want to get across the campus to the dormitory it's best to leave before it gets dark or rains harder you know." she said, pouting playfully.<br/>
"It's true, Fuyuhiko, we should get going soon. It looks somewhat bad out there." stated Peko.<br/>
"Alright, fine!" the blonde grumbled, sent back to reality from the short interaction. They were probably right, anyways. He didn't bring an umbrella that day. He could worry about Kazuichi when he was warm and dry in his room. He grabbed his bag off the back of his chair, slung it over his shoulder and left the room with haste. Peko gave their smiling teacher a nod as she followed him out the door.<br/>
"I'm sorry, Young Master. I neglected to bring protection from the rain." said Peko, once they were outside and walking through the rain. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes at at the way she addressed him.<br/>
"Hey, you're my girlfriend. No need to be so fuckin' formal. And it's fine, it's not up to you to shield me from the rain or whatever." he said, smiling at his partner. As soon as he said it, it seemed aggressive. Fuyuhiko wished the words he said didn't always seem like an attack or derogatory.<br/>
"Well, okay then, Fuyuhiko." she used his first name like she had when she first asked him out. "Is it okay if I ask... who you were waiting for?" Peko asked, curious. She thought it was unusual for him to care enough about his classmates to wait for one of them.<br/>
"Agh, just that dumbass Souda. I wanted to ask him about something but he was a no show." said Fuyuhiko, scratching the back of his head. Peko smiled. Maybe he had made a friend, after all. "I'm going to go on my own from here, yeah?" he said, leaving before she had time to respond.<br/>
"Oh! Um, see you later then?" she said, waving him off as he hurried on a different route. Why in the world was the dormitory so far away? Poor design, in her opinion. She sighed before continuing her travel.<br/>
................<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
There was way too much going on in his mind.<br/>
Was Souda ok? Did he need help? Did he need HIS help? Most importantly, where the fuck was he?<br/>
Despite the rain, Fuyuhiko was walking quite slowly. No reason to be in a hurry when he didn't exactly know where he was going, right? The rain had drenched his school uniform. At least he wasn't wearing his suit. Even just a month ago, though, this would've bothered him so much he would've wanted to punch something- a tree maybe? But he felt only confusion and numbness right now. He had so much he wanted to express but there was no way he could just... tell anyone right? Who would listen, anyways? As the blonde turned the corner, something caught his eye. A head of pink hair. Without a second thought, Fuyuhiko ran. He didn't stop his splashing footsteps until he reached the bus stop Kazuichi was taking shelter in.<br/>
"HEY!" Fuyuhiko half yelled. "Where the hell've you been?" Fuyuhiko wiped water out of his eyes, but it wasn't just rain making his eyes wet. He was... crying? Souda's head jerked upwards in surprise upon hearing his name.<br/>
"Kuzuryu...?" said the pink haired boy, now turned to face him. His eyes were bloodshot and his beanie-less hair was messy. Fuyuhiko reeled back slightly in confusion.<br/>
"Hey, what the fuck happened to you, man? You're a mess!"<br/>
"No, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."</p><p>"You're alone at a bus stop in the rain. And you've obviously been crying."<br/>
Kazuichi winced at his bluntness. "Well, fine. But don't tease me for this."<br/>
"I can't promise that." joked Fuyuhiko, trying to ease some tension. But seriously, just tell me, dumbass." Kazuichi sighed heavily.<br/>
"So earlier tonight, I... came out to my dad as pan." he glanced up nervously at the blonde boy, expecting a harsh reaction. He was only met with a flicker of surprise.<br/>
"Well, is that it?" said Fuyuhiko, scratching the back of his neck.<br/>
"And... my old man kinda doesn't want me back there." Kazuichi's foot bounced nervously. It was hard for him him to open up about much like that, but Fuyuhiko was just being so insistent. An enraged, almost murderous look passed over his face. He cracked his knuckles.<br/>
"He... what?" breathed Fuyuhiko angrily.<br/>
"I-it's not like that! He's a good guy, you know. He just needs some time is all! I mean, he's on his own a lot so I don't know why he would want to see me LESS," said Kazuichi. Tears began to brim at the corners of his eyes. "He's got his own shit going on, y'know? So it's fine, it's really fine. You don't need to worry about it. I'll figure it out." at this point, Kazuichi's words were slurring together as he tried as hard as he could to not cry in front of the boy standing so close to him. The water pelleting the roof of the bus stop seemed to be pounding in his head. He could hear too much. "It's... my fault. So it's ok." his cool, carefree mask was slipping. Just as he was about to turn away to hide a despairing sob, Fuyuhiko grabbed his collar in one fell swoop, lifting  the pink haired boy from his seat.<br/>
"Hey!" he shouted in Kazuichi's startled face. "Don't..." Fuyuhiko grunted and looked away. It seemed like he didn't plan this, and didn't know what to say. "Don't blame yourself for any of this. It's not on you." he sighed. "I'm... sure."<br/>
Kazuichi's knees were shaking. "But..." he mumbled. He didn't know exactly to react. Why did Fuyuhiko give a shit anyways?<br/>
"Look at me." said the blonde, using his free hand to lift Souda's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Suddenly, Fuyuhiko noticed how close they were. Almost touching. And a little closer, just a little closer to those flushed cheeks of his...<br/>
And suddenly, an answer hit him like a truck.<br/>
It wasn't Kazuichi and his happiness he was jealous of. It was Sonia he envied. If he could trade the world to take her place, he would. To be with Souda would be the missing puzzle piece he's been searching for these past months.<br/>
Their lips were about to meet. Kazuichi's striking eyes were even more noticeable as they gazed into his. Almost there. Just a little closer, and...</p><p>"Young Master?" called a familiar voice. Fuyuhiko quickly dropped the collar of his classmate's jumpsuit and backed away from him.<br/>
"Peko? 'That you?" he said, searching wildly for the source of the voice. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Fuck. The swordswoman turned the corner and her expression melted into relief as she saw him.<br/>
"There you are! And Kazuichi too!" she said, smiling politely. Her smile faded back into her usual stone cold face. "Where have you been? You said you were headed back to the dorms."<br/>
"I haven't been that long, have I?" huffed Fuyuhiko, still trying to collect his thoughts.<br/>
"...It's been an hour, Master Kuzuryu." said Peko.<br/>
"Oh." Fuyuhiko glanced back to Souda for the first time since he basically dropped him.<br/>
He was blushing wildly and was looking in a different direction. The yakuza blushed too. He didn't mean to almost kiss the guy. He definitely wasn't gay, anyways. He liked being with Peko. "I was just... taking a little walk, I guess?" Peko looked up to the clouds. The rain had slowed, but it definitely hadn't stopped yet. Fuyuhiko was sopping.<br/>
"You're going to catch a cold. Let's go back." she hesitated before walking away again. "You'll come too, Souda?" she half asked.<br/>
"Ah, I'm going to stay here for a bit longer." said Kazuichi, smiling weakly. Peko looked almost disappointed, but her face stayed void of emotion.<br/>
"Alright. Let's go, Young Master." she said, gently taking his hand in her own.<br/>
Fuyuhiko glanced back at Kazuichi once more. Was he going to be ok? Did he do the wrong thing? He definitely did SOMETHING, that's for sure. He sighed before starting to walk back with Peko.<br/>
...................<br/>
Once alone, Kazuichi started to cry again. He got kicked out and now he almost kissed some guy in his class. No, a friend. He almost kissed a friend. To be fair, he was a friend with beautiful eyes. He buried his head in his hands again before choking out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. How would he face him tomorrow?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1598 words)<br/>hi guys!! i know the chapters keep getting longer, let me know if you want me to split them up more!! i hope you enjoyed this one :D get some sleep and drink some water!! have a nice day/evening everyone :))<br/>-milo<br/>(ps i literally do not proofread so lemme know if there are any grammar errors lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>